pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Buttercup
Buttercup is the toughest, yet goofiest of The Powerpuff Girls known as "The Toughest Fighter." Her signature color is lime green and she is also best known for her aggressive and tomboyish demeanor and dislike of "girly" things. Appearance Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has lime green eyes and dresses in a lime green dress that has a black stripe in the middle of it. Buttercup also wears white tights and black Mary Jane shoes with her dress. Her special ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green. In the 2016 reboot, her design slightly differs in that her hair also has a slight cowlick, which adds to her character and personality. Personality Original Referred to as "the toughest fighter", she is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her aggression get the better of her, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she overcame it in "Makes Zen To Me"). She also showed a greedy side in "Moral Decay," to which she knocked out teeth for the sole purpose of obtaining money. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up," she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. In "The Rowdyruff Boys," she has a tremendous disdain for resorting to kissing the boys in order to eliminate them, though willingly kisses a boy ridden with what she feared to be "cooties" in the episode "Cootie Gras". In the episode "Nuthin Special," her special "ability" is revealed to be the ability to curl her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, nor can anyone else in Townsville). She possesses a violent and a mean streak not displayed by her sisters. She is also shown to bully on her fellow classmate (Elmer Sglue, who becomes a mutant paste hostile abnormal eater, which make both Blossom and Bubbles force her to apologize to him). During the birth of the girls in Bernadette and the Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open-mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because, like both of her sisters' names, it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!"; this may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the film that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down Rocko Socko who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat, because of this, the Powerpuff Girls were able to achieve victory against the Rowdyruff Boys in "The Boys are Back in Town". She also stated in an interview for the Powerpuff Girls Movie that through the rough fights, she never worries about injuries at all. Reboot In the 2016 reboot, not much has changed to her personality. Among the Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup is the most tomboyish and aggressive like her original 1998 series counterpart, usually having an angrier disposition in comparison to Bubbles and Blossom. However, she happens to be somewhat of a troublemaker. Like her original counterpart, she appears to enjoy fighting villains and criminals and despise girly things like skirts and scrapbooking. Buttercup would rather hang out with The Derbytantes, a punk culture gang of roller skaters. She really enjoys playing death ball with them and is considered a very good friend to them. In particular, Buttercup hates being called "princess", as she will fly into an annoyed rage at the villains who call her as such. Her new voice has also been used exaggerate her tomboyish nature. Also through new facial expressions, her anger is clearly seen. When she's really angry, a skull and crossbones and/or fire will appear in her eyes. However, she is seen to be more sarcastic in this series. She is also sassy. Powers As a Powerpuff Girl, Buttercup has access to plenty of superpowers. Shared with the other Powerpuffs *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Stamina *Flight *Heat Vision (colored red) *Ability to breathe and survive in space *Energy projection (bright pink for Blossom, light blue for Bubbles, bright green for Buttercup) *Super senses (sight and hearing) *Night Vision *Tornado Generation (bright pink for Blossom, light blue for Bubbles and light green for Buttercup) *Fire generation (in their respective colors) {Blossom and Bubbles can generate fire through their mouth} *X-ray vision *Limited Invulnerability *Immunity to extreme cold and heat *Sound Manipulation & Control (Bubbles) *Supersonic Screams *Supersonic Waves *Supersonic Bursts Exclusive to Buttercup *Ball Blast *Black Hurricane *Superior fighting skills *Better strength *Bright green-colored laser beams *Energy Orbs (colored light green) *Fireball (rubs her hands until smoke comes out and forms a ball then she hurls it) *Curl her tongue (Nuthin Special) Role in the series (to be available...) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders Category:Unfinished Pages